One Piece: Love and A Family
by yaoigaluy
Summary: ZoroxNami Nami and Zoro profess their undeniable lust for each other until an evil lady kills their unborn child. After One Piece is found, they marry and trouble brews between Zoro and Nami. Can Nami and Zoro rekindle their love for one another?...
1. Chapter 1: Love

This fanfic is before Luffy, Zoro, and Namie meet Usopp and Sanji. It is after Nami joined their crew.

One Piece: Chapter 1 Love

The azure blue waves rocked the tiny boat that held a boy, a man, and a girl. The tiny boat rocked in the waves, as it crossed the large amount of water. A gentle breeze blew the sail, moving it and it's passengers towards a land.

The boy stirred awake, and sleepily, stared at the land, drifting towards them. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he was a rubberman. When he was little, he accidentally ate a cursed fruit called the "Gum-gum Fruit," and he gained the powers to stretch like rubber, but would never be able to swim again. His dream was to be the Pirate King, and prove to his old friend, Shanks, that he would be the world's most famous pirate. He was in search of the legendary treasure called One Piece that is being hunted by many pirates.

The other two were Luffy's crew, Zoro Roronoa. A nineteen-year-old man who is a swordsman and wields three swords in his fights. He was once in a group of pirate hunters, and amassed a fearsome reputation until the Naval captain, "Axehand" Morgan, captured him. There, he was to be imprisoned for one month and survive until then if he wanted to be freed. But the Naval captain had other plans. He was going to execute Zoro, until Luffy came in and freed him.

Zoro became a swordsman with three swords because he originally used two swords until he lost to s dojo, and trained there. The daughter of the master was who he challenged until she started to emerge into adolescence. But Zoro told he to keep going because on day, he would be the greatest swordsman and beat her. But a few days later, she died, and so Zoro asked for her sword to carry on both of their dreams.

The girl was an eighteen-year-old girl named nami. She is Luffy's cartographer and Navigator, and she hates pirates. She has dark memories of them pillaging and plundering her village. She seeks out greedy, evil pirates and steals their loot, to free her town and never be poor again.

Nami and Zoro woke up and both stared at each other. Then they stood up and stretched.

"Wow Luffy, you're up early. This is a first!" exclaimed Nami when she had fully woken up.

"Yeah, I just… I woke up." Luffy replied, dazed and lost in thought.

"We'll be arriving soon in North Monty. We can stock up on some supplies before we set out again to search for One Piece." Zoro said.

Their boat hit the shore and Luffy hopped out.

"Meet back here in three hours, I'm gonna find some more crew members. Bye" Luffy said.

And with that, he ran away.

"Well, lets go find some food then." Said Nami.

They walked away, towards the market. Fruits and vegetables where piled high in boxes, luscious apples and pears shone back at them. A cat ran in front of a horse, and the horse neighed in fright. The horseman calmed the horse and they continued on their way.

Buildings towered over the streets as people went about their everyday lives. Nami reached for an apple as Zoro did, and there hands touched. Zoro blushed a little and so did Nami.

After they had bought their food supplies, they went and had a bite to eat.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get your treasure, Nami?" asked Zoro.

"Well, I want to return to my village and free everyone. I can't stand the thought of them in misery because of pirates." Replied Nami sadly. " My friend that was taking care of me died by them and so I want to get money to free everyone, people have died and I know what it feels like, so I want to free them.

"Wow, that's really generous! I don't want gold myself. Though I wouldn't mind. But mainly, I want to complete Kuina's and my dream of being the best swordsman in the world." Said Zoro.

"Are you going to fall in love with someone, Zoro? I mean, like get married and have a family, or have a girlfriend?" Nami curiously asked.

"Well, I might. I haven't decided yet but I might. How about you?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, there someone I like already, you know," said Nami almost in a whisper.

Her blinking slowed down a bit and she looked deep into Zoro's eyes. Her foot reached to Zoro and she placed it on his boot.

Zoro started blushing and he said, "I think we should get going, after all Luffy might be back early, waiting for us."

"All right," said Nami. And with that she got up.

But she leaned in close to Zoro as she got up and kissed him. Her soft lips touched his, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed back and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed, playing tongue wars together, an excitement rose in the pit of Zoro's boots.

They stopped kissing and walked back into the town square, as they passed shop after shop, they saw an Inn. "The Piranah's Head." They both looked at each other and went in.

Luffy was walking around North Monty and asking people that looked interesting, but nobody dared to join a pirate.

"I WILL FIND SOMEONE!" exclaimed Luffy.

But of course, people moved away from him, he was a pirate, and acting crazy.

"Yeah, a horrible storm is coming this way." A man said.

"Oh, it sounds terrible, we'll have to latch everything down. It'll be here in a week or two I heard." Spoke another man, quivering with fear.

"I like this place, and after all, we should stay here a few weeks, at least until this horrible storm passes. I don't want us to get caught up in such a thing." Thought Luffy.

Oh wow! I finally wrote my first fan fiction, and about One Piece. Mine might not be very good, but I like it anyways. And I hope my friend does. This is a lemon pic and I hope you'll love. Please write a review and soon, hopefully, it'll get better. Stuff will happen but I won't say.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 2: Intimate.


	2. Chapter 2: Intimate

One Piece: Chapter 2 Intimate

They stopped kissing and walked back into the town square, as they passed shop after shop, they saw an Inn. "The Piranha's Head." They both looked at each other and went in.

Zoro and Nami requested a room for a few hours in the Inn, and were escorted to their room. As the walked down the long and dark hall, Nami clasped her hand around Zoro, and looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

When they had gotten to their room, their escort, an old man with a white moustache and hair, handed them their key and winked at them. Then he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

When they walked inside, they gazed upon a room, with a single bed, a very beautifully made bathroom, and a view from the window of the harbour.

"Shall we?" spoke Zoro.

Almost immediately they started kissing passionately, struggling to get their clothes off. Zoro tore his shirt off while Nami lifted her shirt up and took it off, and then she took of her skirt and boots, and her bra. Zoro pulled off his boots, his pants, and dropped his swords to the floor, leaving both of them, entwined together, naked.

They fell onto the bed Nami ran her hands along his pecs, and down his rippling, rock-hard abs towards his large, erect cock. She opened her mouth and inserted his penis into her mouth, moving her head up and down, fast. In her mouth, she felt its semi-hard, semi-soft feeling in her mouth. She continued moving her head up and down; she grabbed his cock with one hand and his thigh with the other to balance her self for a better oral pleasure.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-OH!" moaned Zoro as he ejaculated into her mouth.

A warm, salty liquid dripped into her mouth and down her chin. She swallowed it and stopped.

Zoro kneeled over her and got down on his hands and knees. Nami turned over onto her back. Zoro slid his cock into her vagina and moved his hips up and down, a burning sensation flowed though them both. Nami's vagina was tight because she had never had sex before, and them same for Zoro.

As their bodies got closer together, they burning stopped, and Nami wasn't tight anymore. Their bodies were creating a pleasure that felt like nothing that they had ever felt before.

They moaned and groaned as they heaved back and forth. Nami wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck, feeling the warming liquid trickle into her vagina.

"Oh! I… love… you… Nami!" said Zoro, panting.

"I…love…you…too!" said Nami back.

Soon they lay on the bed, nude and tired. Nami placed her head on Zoro's chest and closed her eyes.

Zoro reached one arm around Nami, and the other around her shoulders, embracing her to him. And with that they fell asleep.

"I wonder where Nami and Zoro are." Luffy said to a barrel. "They were supposed to be back here an hour ago. What could be taking them so long? It isn't supposed to take five hours to buy food. They better have bought a lot of food, they're taking so darn long that if they haven't, I'll get really pissed!"

In the distance, the sun started to set. The sky was lit up with blue, orange and pink. A dog barked far out in the distance, and a cat mewled and sat near Luffy, who had fallen asleep already.

Zoro and Nami woke up almost simultaneously, remembering that they had forgotten all about their food. They had left it at the park! They both scrambled to get their clothes on and rushed out the door towards the park. The old man who ran the Inn, smiled sweetly at the sight of a boy and a girl, running out of the door of an Inn with messy clothes.

"How long have we been sleeping for?" panted Nami

"A few hours I bet, we are so late! The sun is already setting and not only have we lost our food, we forgot about Luffy, and we've probably left him waiting there at the docks." Replied Zoro as he fastened his swords to his waist.

When they arrived at the park, they ran towards the table they were sitting at and searched the area. They could not find their food. Then Nami look at a bench with some old ladies sitting on it with food in bags.

Immediately Nami tore of towards them and asked them if they had seen some food in bags. She eyed the bags on the ground and then looked up at the ladies.

"Oh yes, we have. You must be the owner of these. We saw a girl and a boy kiss and walk off from that table there," said an old lady sitting in the middle. She pointed towards a table, the table that Nami and Zoro were at. "Here, take these if they are yours. They are, are they?"

"Yes, yes they are, thank you so much for taking care of them for me." Said Nami.

She picked up the bags and walked back to the table. Zoro came walk to her and noticed she had found the food.

"Oh great! You found 'em! Where were they?" asked Zoro.

"A couple of old ladies had them, they were taking care of them for us. Thank god! But we have to hurry, Luffy is expecting us, and we're already 5 hours late almost!" said Nami.

Zoro took the bags and they strode off toward the harbour together.

When they got there, Luffy was asleep on a fish and was surrounded by thousands of cats, all mewling at Luffy.

"Shoo! Go away!" said Zoro as he walked towards Luffy.

They all scattered and hid in between boxes and barrels, waiting for Luffy to get up.

Zoro woke Luffy up and Luffy looked up tiredly, and yawned.

"You are late," said Luffy yawning.

"Um, yeah, sorry, something came up but we got the food. Isn't that awesome?" Said Nami, hoping Luffy wouldn't get angry with them.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh hey, I heard that a storm is coming and it's bad. We might have to stay here for a few weeks unless we want to get caught in it on the sea. We should find some place to stay." Said Luffy as he got up.

All the cats jumped out from hiding and ran towards the fish. They snatched it from each other and bit and scratched each other to get it.

"Oh, we saw an Inn we can stay at, we can go there." Said Nami blushing a bit. "But I was hoping we could leave sooner."

"It would be kinda dangerous, we should stay here" Replied Zoro.

They agreed to stay where they were and then they set off to the Inn.

A week later, Luffy and Zoro went to go buy sailing supplies for sailing, because the storm was coming and after that they would leave.

They left Nami with nothing to do so, remembering their first day here and what happened, she went to find a gynaecologist. The gynaecologist examined her thoroughly and spoke to her. Nami looked shock and started crying.

She left and went back to the hotel, thinking of what she should do.

OH MY GOD! I actually made it to my second chapter and all the way through. I wish that I could have made the sex scene more detailed and interesting but oh well. That's almost the best I can do. But you're probably wondering what she was told by the gynaecologist, right? Probably some of you know, but is it suspenseful?

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 3 "Surprise, Surprise!"


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 3: "Surprise, Surprise"

In the last chapter, Zoro and Nami made love to each other, and Luffy went searching for a crew and came out with nothing but cats wanting their fish. A very terrible storm is approaching , and Luffy and his crew are staying in North Monty until the gale is over.

Bur what happened to make Nami cry? What did the gynecologist tell her?

"Oh man, we so desperately need food! We ate so much and we're almost broke that if we use anymore, we won't have enough to survive! I can't live without my meat!" Luffy said to Zoro as they walked down the cobblestone street on North Monty, carrying their new equipment for their trip to Grandline for the legendary treasure "One Piece"

It was such a very beautiful day. Birds were flying; crowds were hustling and bustling out in the streets. Blue water and a beautiful blue sky. The warm sunlight streamed down onto the little town, making everyone seem pleasant.

"We need grog. We've gone so long without it, that I am weak. Must get grog!" Said Zoro, not paying any attention to a word that Luffy was saying.

Just as he said it, Zoro spotted a pub at the edge of town. Luffy and Zoro went to it and immediately started drinking and eating.

"More grog!" Zoro said to the lady who was running the bar.

"AND MORE MEAT, PLEASE!" yelled Luffy to her.

She came up to them and handed Zoro yet another bottle of rum, and Luffy, a steak.

Luffy's face lit up with delight as he saw it. He picked up his fork and speared it with it and shoved it in his mouth.

Zoro chugged his bottle of rum until every last drop was had gone down his throat.

"Ahhh, that was good." Zoro said, pleased with having had his drink. "We should go now, we left Nami for a long time."

"SRRR! (Sure)" said Luffy through a mouthful of steak.

"Are you ready to go?" asked the bar lady.

"Yeah! Thank you it was delicious!" sad Luffy happily.

"All right then, that'd be 106 berries, please" Said the bar lady.

"Uh, yeah sure, here one sec." Said Zoro, searching through his bag of money.

"Um, Luffy, spare some change will ya? I only have 57 berries." Zoro said to Luffy.

"But, I don't have any" Luffy said in response.

"Ain't got no money?" the bar lady said angrily. You ain't jus' gonna eat and run you little runts!"

"Um, heh heh, well we don't have enough, out it on a tab for us, will ya?" Said Zoro a bit frightened by her.

"Oh, no! I don't do tabs! You gonna work it off buster!" Screamed the lady.

"Um how 'bout later, we really must go you know" Luffy said. "Bye"

Zoro and Luffy both made to get up but the bar lady pushed them down, very angrily. She looked like she was about to cut them up.

"You are gonna stay here and work off yer debt!" she said angrily.

Meanwhile, Nami was back in her room at the Inn, crying.

"Why did it have (**sniffle)** happen to me? I am just an innocent, cute girl. I can't be!" Nami cryed. "I never should've had sex with Zoro that day! Now I am ruined!"

Nami bawled for a while and layed on her bed crying.

Back at the pub, Zoro and Luffy were cleaning and drying dished.

"Why'd we have to work like this?" said Luffy, disgusted at the filthy dishes.

"Who cares, just get it over with." Said Zoro unhappily. "And while your at it, do my dishes here too, I'm gonna take a nap"

"Hey! No fair! I don't want to have to do these too!" Luffy said to Zoro.

"Get yer lazy ass bum up! You ain't got no time fer sleeping!" Yelled the cook at Zoro. "If ye ain't gonna do work, I might as well call the patrol and have ye 'rrested. Got that?

"LISTEN! NO ONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO GOT IT? AND YOU CAN'T CALL THE PATROL ON US 'CAUSE WE DID NOTHING!" Yelled Zoro in rage. He grabbed his three swords but Luffy stopped him.

"Zoro, just stop, don't bother, you're only gonna get us in trouble. Let it go and help me 'cause the sooner we're done. We can go. 'Kay?" Said Luffy to Zoro.

Zoro let go of his blades, "Fine!" he said, and he washed the filthy dishes.

A few hours later, they both finished the dishes and were allowed to go as the pub was closing.

"Finally, we finished that stupid cleaning, I never want to have to clean dishes or mop floors and wipe down tables again!" Said Luffy to himself.

"I'm gonna show that cook a thing or two about messing with me, Roronoa Zoro!" said Zoro indignantly.

"Oh man! It so late! It's almost midnight! What're we gonna tell Nami?" said Luffy.

"That a cook pissed me off and we had to work for him because we had no money." Said Zoro angrily.

Back at the Inn, Nami was thinking up ways about how she would break the news to Zoro.

"Zoro, a few weeks ago, when we had sex, something very unexpected happened… I saw a doctor and he said…." Nami practised saying. "Oh no that won't work. He'll just hate me and leave me alone, and find some other bimbo to screw."

She started to cry again and wiped away her tears.

Zoro and Luffy came back and knocked on her door.

"Nami, were back!' came Zoro's voice from the other side of her door.

"Oh god, he's back, I have to tell him now! O-o-o-o-o-oh, I'm so scared!" Nami said quietly to herself.

"Nami? Are you in there?" Zoro said again.

"Uh, yeah, just a second!" answered Nami.

Nami opened the door and in walked Zoro. He closed the door and kissed Nami "sorry we're late, we ran outta money and pissed off a pub so they made us work. So, we have no more berries." Said Zoro. "We bought some more equipment, did you do anything today?"

"Zoro, I have to tell you something. Something important." Said Nami. She started to tear about and she burst out bawling, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Tears streamed down her face as she said these words.

That time we had sex got me pregnant" She said, still crying. She looked up at Zoro with watery eyes, " I saw a doctor today and he said I'm pregnant!"

Zoro just stared at her, shocked at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe it. "Pregnant? She's pregnant… with my child?" he thought to himself.

"Y-y-y-y-you're pregnant?" he said to her. How? I can't believe this. You're pregnant, with my child? It can't be, is it?"

Nami nodded her head, whimpering a bit.

"Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening, not now!" Zoro said, bringing his hands to his forehead, shocked. "What are we gonna do?"

He looked at her and Nami looked back. Zoro sat on her bed and stared at the ground.

Nami sat down beside him stared at him sadly. "If you want I can get an abortion. I see you don't want it and it would be unfair to both you and Luffy if I gave birth. Him wanting to find One Piece; you, wanting to become the best swordsman ever. The baby would just hinder that. I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Oh, hey, it's not your fault, it was bound to happen I guess. We can have it; we have no money for an abortion, but while we're here we should get a job to make some money to support it." Zoro said, smiling at Nami.

Nami new he was a bit unhappy, so soon in their adventure, he got her pregnant, and now their adventure together might end.

"We should tell Luffy" Nami said. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"I'll go tell him then" replied Zoro, and he got up and left.

All the while, Zoro kept turning over what he had just found out a while ago.

Luffy walked in happy and got undressed to sleep. "'Night Zoro" he said.

"Luffy…" Zoro said looking up at Luffy.

"Yes Zoro?" Luffy said as he climbed underneath the covers.

"There is something I have to tell you, it's very important. About Nami and I." Zoro said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Zoro sighed and then said to Luffy, "A few weeks ago, when we first got here, the reason Nami and I were late was because we had sex… and she just told me, she's pregnant. With my child. Your trip to finding One Piece, and becoming the king of pirates might be cut short with us, because we are going to have it and yeah…"

Luffy stared at him for a few minutes and then burst out laughing, "HA HA HA HAA! Zoro! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! You say"

"What? You think I'm joking?" Zoro said angrily to Luffy. Zoro grabbed Luffy's cheeks and pulled at them. "I am so not joking! She really is!"

"Huh? Wha? She is seriously? No way?" said Luffy a bit shocked. "And you are going to have the kid?"

Zoro nodded, letting go of Luffy's face.

"Well CONGRATS! That is so awesome! But don't think I'm gonna let you two leave me, you're my crew so you are coming no matter what!" Said Luffy happily.

"Um, I don't think would be okay with her, traveling my heart the kid. And anyways, I was thinking maybe we could stay here for a year until she has the child, that way it'll be safer and we can relax a bit." Said Zoro. And anyways, we need to get a job to support the child and us. I want to start searching for a job soon."

"Well, I'm not sure, if we don't go as soon as possible, someone might find One Piece. But we can decide tomorrow. But we should get some sleep first; tomorrow is when that storm comes. Good night!" said Luffy and he turned of the light.

"'Night." Came Zoro's response.

They all went to sleep; unaware of what would happen the next day. But put in the distance of the sea, a dark cloud swirled towards North Monty, the sound of rumbling in the distance.

The next day, the terrible storm hit North Monty. The mighty winds were at there highest peak in strengths. The hurricane was so strong, trees and some buildings were swept right off the ground and destroyed. The wind swirled around everything, making a giant mess. The rain poured down in buckets, flooding streets and moving he soil from grassy areas. The thunder clapped loudly, sounding as if herds of lions were roaring in deep, loud voices all at once. The lightning was very bright, it illuminated the sky, and casting shadows of buildings and trees that were still standing.

In the waters, a ship docked. It's sails were pitch black, with a sail that had a white skull and cross, and its face looked as though it had makeup on. The giant, looming ship stopped and out hopped many pirates. All female, but all looking viscious.

"Heh, ladies, this town'll be our next victim!" said the lady standing at the front.

"YEAH!" All the women behind her roared.

She wore a purplish red coat, with a matching hat with a single pink feather. By her side she held two swords, and her dark purple boots went up to her knees.

She wore makeup that made her eyes and lips appear more visibly. But off course it started to run in the rain that they were in.

"Oh no! My make up and my hair! It's all wet!" cried their captain, she started to cry until on of her crew members came up to her with a handkerchief and wiped away the running makeup.

She stopped crying and stood up, "Okay, lets get this down now! I can't stand to be here in public with no makeup!

The women ran out and burst into peoples homes and shops, stealing their stuff.

"Wh-who are they?" thought Nami "What're they doing in this weather?"

Nami looked at the docks to see how her boat was doing and saw the sail on the women's ship. "It's Vixen's women!" She thought. " I have to go warn Luffy and Zoro."

"LUFFY! ZORO! PIRATES! THEY'RE HERE! VIXEN'S!" Yelled Nami to the door to Luffy's and Zoro's room.

"Wha, who?" said Luffy sleepily.

Nami knocked down the door and ran inside. "GET UP! THE TOWNS BEING ATTACKED!" She screamed.

Luffy and Zoro both jumped out of bed and got dressed. Zoro tied his bandana around his head and unsheathed his swords, putting one in his mouth. Luffy flexed his arm and they ran out of the Inn.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro ran towards the town's front, where Vixen was standing.

"Hm, and who might you be?" Vixen said, chuckling.

"We are pirates! I am Luffy! And who the hell are you?" Luffy yelled, unhappily.

"Oh ho! Luffy is it? The little rubber boy who clobber Buggy the clown? I have been hoping I'd meet up with you and your crew. I am Vixen, the strongest and most beautiful of all pirate women, I travel in storms like this, I can resist being electrocuted easily, after all, my women and I wouldn't get much stealing down in weather like this if we couldn't withstand a little breeze. Now, WOMEN! COME TO ME!" Vixen said. And almost Immediately 50 of her women came to her side. "Capture them, do whatever you'd like."

The women rushed at Zoro, Nami and Luffy, quickly and held them down. Luffy and Zoro were to slow to stop them, they were too strong and fast, more then anyone they fought.

"Wha…? How? I can't be pinned! I am rubber!" cried Luffy.

The women held Nami up and slapped her.

"Hmm, You must be Nami. Little girl, I have been anxious to meet you, join my crew!" Vixen yelled to Nami over the thundering overhead. If you join, I will spare your pathetic life.

"N-never! I will never join your crew you ugly cow!"Nami replied.

Zoro and Luffy stuggled.

"Oh…." Said Vixen. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well then, I won't force you, ladies…"

One of the ladies raised a fist and punch Nami extremely hard in her stomach area. They women let go of her and she dropped onto her hands a knees, coughing up blood.

"NAMI!" Zoro yelled, struggling to get the women off of him so he could help Nami.

Well, I finally finished chapter three (yay!) and I hope it's getting interesting, isn't it? I made it a lot longer and I tried to keep all the characters in character, but I did my best, I have only (sniff) read three of the books and seen one episode as I might've said before. Anyways, I will try to make these chapters longer but I might not be able to make it as long as this. Oh well, I might get really into this. But I can tell you something about the next chapter, something sad happens, but I won't say what. And why are Zoro and Luffy pinned down? They shouldn't because they are strong and all, but are these woman really stronger if they can withstand storms and being electrocuted? You'll see soon.

About the storm, I was actually going to have the storm but last night, we had a really creepy almost (for me at least because it was so bright) thunderstorm. The lightning was SO bright, the whole sky turned bright and white and the trees and rocks and all that cast a dark and scary silhouette. I liked it. The rain was normal and it was a bit scary but the storm was enjoyable for me, it went on for a bit. Until about a but after midnight. I like storms, they are so cute! (I guess I'm weird if I think that….

Anyways, this section here, it reminds me of those spaces that manga-ka artist put in their books where they talk about stuff. I feel happy sorta. The bit about the storm, I could go into detail but I wrote like, a lot so I am just gonna finish this up here. But the BIG storm in this chapter, is a hurricane, but originally it was gonna be a thunderstorm with lots of horrible winds but I changed it. (I don't think we had much wind in last nights storm though)

Anyways, back to the story,

Zoro found out Nami was pregnant with his child, the storm came with the arrival of Vixen and her crew of female pirates, Zoro and Luffy are pinned down, and Nami is hurt and coughing up blood. What could happen next?

You'll find out in the next chapter, Chapter 4: "The Fierce Battle and Trouble."

(Thank you for reading all this way. It makes me so happy that you are reading my story, I want to cry tears of happiness) Plus, I made this story WAY longer then the other two, its more then the first two chapters put together!


	4. Chapter 4: A Fierce Battle and Trouble

Chapter 4: "The Fierce Battle and Trouble."

A quick recap of the last chapter. Nami told Zoro that she was pregnant, the storm came with the arrival of Vixen and her lady pirate crew, Luffy and Zoro were pinned down and Nami started to cough up blood dye to the punch to the stomach by Vixen's women.

"NAMI!" Zoro yelled.

Nami was on her hands and knees coughing up blood. She was in pain. "O-o-oh! This blood, can it be from the child? Can the child I'm carrying be hurt, or… dead? Nami thought to her self. Pain searing through her torso.

"Hmph! What a weakling. She gets punched once and then she gives up!" Vixen said. "I can't have that on my crew. Girls! Finish her off!

Vixens crew members that were holding down the struggling Zoro and Luffy let go of them and unsheathed their swords. The pointed ends gleaming. One of them moved closer to Nami and raised her sword. Zoro jumped over their heads in front of Nami and swung his swords at the woman that was about to kill Nami.

Thunder crackled through the sky.

"You evil woman! How dare you hurt Nami in her condition!" Luffy yelled at Vixen, "You'll pay!'

"Conndition? Hmm, and what condition might that be?" Vixen curiously asked with a sly smile on her makeup-less face.

"She's pregnant!" yelled Luffy.

"…." Thought both Nami and Zoro.

"Oh? She is, is she? Well that's just too bad because I bet it's dead." Said Vixen as she unsheathed both of her swords.

Zoro attacked the women with all his might, "I have to protect Nami! If she coughs up anymore blood, our baby might die. And who knows what'' happen to her…" He thought.

He swung his mighty blades and sliced off five of the women's heads. The remaining women, seeing their comrades instant death, took off in fear for their own lives.

"Heh, takes care o' them." Zoro said. He turned to Nami and ran to her side. "Hey, you all right babe? You're coughing up blood, we should get you to see someone right a way."

"Come at me! I know you're made of rubber, so I can easily take you down." Vixen said to Luffy.

"All right!" Luffy said. He stretched his arm far back behind his head. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" He yelled, swing his arm forwards.

It rocketed towards Vixen and hit her square in the gut. She was flung back and thrown onto her ship.

"Holy Fuck! I gotta get outta here before I get my beautiful face destroyed!" Voxen said to herself as she untied her ship and set sail. "I'LL BE BACK RUBBER BOY! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!"

The storm stopped and Luffy ran over to Zoro and Nami.

"Is she hurt?" Luffy asked.

"We should get her to the doctors. Help me carry her." Zoro said.

He felt himself needing to cry but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Luffy.

The doctor examined Nami and made her stop puking up blood.

"Nami, I am afraid to have to tell you this. But, that punch to your gut injured your child very severely. It died almost on impact. Poor thing. I'm sorry. If you'd like, we can remove it's body and bury it." The doctor said to Nami.

"I-I-if you must," Nami replied weakly.

A nurse came out of the room that Nami was being examined in and walked up to Zoro and Luffy who were patiently waiting to hear about Nami and the child.

Zoro was sitting on the edge of his seat, slouching with a sad, solemn expression on his face,

"Um, excuse me, may I please ask, but which one of you is the father?" the Nurse asked.

"I am." Zoro replied. "How are they? Will they be okay?"

"The girl will be just fine, but… they child, it died… I'm so sorry." She said.

Zoro, nor anyone said a word.

"….Oh…. is that so?" said Zoro.

"At this moment, they are removing it from her womb, if you would like to watch, you may. But don't worry, you won't have to pay. You saved this town, yet a life was lost. We couldn't not help you out, so to pay you back we'll help make this free. Okay?" The nurse told Zoro.

"okay…" came his reply.

A few hours later, the operation was over and Zoro and Luffy were allowed to go visit Nami.

"You go in first Zoro, you two should talk it out…" said Luffy.

Zoro walked in and sat beside the bed which Nami lay in. He took her hand in his and held it, about to burst into tears, "What am I doing? I can't cry, I'm supposed to be her protector… but, I failed her… I'm so sorry Nami!" Zoro thought to himself as his tears became watery.

"I'm sorry Zoro. About what happened." Nami said weakly.

"Hmm, no, don't be, you couldn't do anything. " Zoro said.

"If I… get out of here all right. Would you like to take another go at having a child? After Luffy finds his treasure?" She asked him.

"'Kay…" he said.

Tears filled there eyes until Nami fell asleep.

Awwww! That's so sad! Their baby died! (cries) It's so sad!

This might be the last chapter I write for a while. But for those of you who I hope enjoyed this please post your review and on it tell me if you'd like me to continue this series in a few more chapters, have a few chapters in a sequel story, have an epilogue and a sex scene where Nami gets pregnant AGAIN in two more chapters to this one. Or no more stories about this at all. It all is up to you, the reader.

Well, it was a sad ending, and short too. Never have I made one so short. But anyways, you all have about until August second to reply and tell em what you want because I'll be away and if you want more, I'll do it. But you'll need to be patient until I get back.

So anyways. Thanks again for reading this, I really appreciate it.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Why, oh why would you do

Chapter 5: "Why, oh why would you do this to me?"

Nine months after Luffy and his crew of pirates find the treasure One Piece (I'm not sure if they did but I'm making this up). Nami and Zoro finally got married and moved back to the town where they had first made love. North Monty.

They currently live in a two story house and have been trying to make children of about a month. (I wish I was Nami now.)

Luffy and crew live in different towns but close together.

The sun was just setting as Zoro and Nami tore off their clothes, kissing fiercely.

Nami pounced onto Zoro and impaled herself in his massive cock that looked as though it could take over the world. She lifted her head skywards and closed her eyes, mouth open as she moved her body up, sliding her vagina up and down Zoro's shaft.

Tingling ran up though Zoro's cock and into her nerves that lined her vagina. Immediately she started to orgasm because having the hot, strong, muscular guy that she loved, inside her, riding her, made her feel so good.

"Oh baby! You make me go crazy!" Zoro said to Nami, eyes closed, head back feeling the pleasure in his torso. He loved having sex with Nami, even if they don't have kids or if they do, it was his favourite thing to do after swords fighting and drinking.

Their beds springs squeaked and their bed jumped a few centimetres higher as they violently bounced, moaning and groaning.

"O-O-O-O-OH!" moaned Zoro.

"O-O-O-O-OH!" moaned Nami in response to Zoro's moan.

Zoro started to release his manhood juices into Nami, ejaculating and gaining more pleasure.

"OH GOD!" he moaned loudly, eyes opening fast. He started to huff and puff. He pulled Nami close to him and then turned her onto her back and let her rest while he stood over her, moving his manhood in her.

Zoro lay down on top of her and moved his cock in and out. Up and down.

Nami wrapped her arms around his back and grasped his back and put her chin on his left shoulder as he out his head on her left shoulder.

Their entwined bodies creating heat between each other.

Nami and Zoro kissed passionately, tongues thrashing, sweat dripping down their bodies. As they moaned one last time and then Zoro pulled out of Nami and flopped down on his back, beside her, gazing up at the ceiling of their room, catching his breath with Nami.

"I think this was the one this time, Zoro." Nami told Zoro.

But by the time she had said this, he had fallen fast asleep, exhausted from their great fuck.

The next day, Luffy, Vivi, Sanji and Tara, Luffy news friend and neighbour came to visit Zoro and Nami. Zoro, unaware of their visit , left his home to go to the pub and drink.

"That stupid horny wretch! He shouldn't leave you, such a beautiful woman alone. If you marry me I would never leave your side!" Sanji told Nami. Stroking her hand and gazing romantically into her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm happily married!" Nami told him, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him, disgustedly.

"Humph! Fine then, I'm going!" Said Sanji.

"Okay, bye!" said Luffy to Sanji.

"Oh, Nami have you met Tayla? She's Luffy's new neighbour." Said Vivi, pointing to a girl with long, shining brown hair, blue eyes and perfect skin. She was skinny and had a reasonably large chest. In other words, she was the prettiest woman, that Nami had ever seen.

"Hi" she said in her most innocent voice ever.

"Yeah, hello" Nami said in response.

"I'm gonna go buy meat!" said Luffy, walking off towards a pub with food.

"He loves his meat!" Vivi said watching Luffy walk into the pub. "Tayla fancies him, don'tcha?"

"Tee hee," Tayla said. Winking.

"Well, I'll have to see you later. I'm gonna have to go, I have an appointment to see a gynaecologist to see if I'm pregnant!" Nami said in a singsong voice. "Bye!"

"Bye," Tayla and Vivi responded.

Nami walked away and down the street towards a shop that said "DOCTOR PHIL, CERTIFIED GYNAECOLOGIST."

She walked into the building and walked up to the front desk where a very ugly lady sat, with bad sense of fashion.

"Yes? What do you want?" The lady said rudely.

"I have an 11:00 appointment with Doctor Phil.

"Sure, whatever, go in." The lady said, opening a magazine and popping a cigarette into her mouth.

Nami walked into a room that was large and had pills for every day of the month, metal rods and in the centre of the room, a table and a chair with light overhead, and a man, cleaning the table. His back turned towards Nami.

"Hello Nami, come in, come in." Doctor Phil said in his Texan accent.

"Hello doctor Phil. I'm here to be checked out." Nami told him.

"Yes, yes, please sit down." He said.

Nami sat down and the doctor started to examine her.

Fifteen minutes later, he finished and sat and looked at her.

"You can sit up now, Nami." He said.

"How am I? Am I pregnant?" Nami asked him hopefully.

"Yup! You certainly are but you know. You are having twins. But you must eat properly and take good care of yourself, alright?" He said. "Not like last time where the baby died."

"Ok!" Nami said, hopping down of the table and walking out the door. "Thanks Doctor Phil! Bye!"

"Bye," He said.

"I can't wait to tell Zoro that finally, finally I'm pregnant! And having Twins! I can't wait to see his face!" she thought to herself. Smiling.

She skipped down the road towards her house, as the sun set into a reddish, yellow-orange sky.

When Nami got home, she tore off all over the house, searching for Zoro. But it seems that she could not find him.

"He must still be out drinking. You know, sometimes I think he should stop drinking, for my benefit." She said to herself. "Oh well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."

Nami took off her clothes and went to sleep.

At the pub, Sanji and Zoro were both finishing their drinks, drunk, when the bar lady came out and forced them to pay their tab. Though she overcharged do to the fact that they were stupid and drunk.

Sanji and Zoro were both going to the Inn that Sanji was staying at because it was closer, and that they would be able to crash there with their horrible hangovers they'd have in the morning.

When they got in Sanji started kissing Zoro, and Zoro was kissing back. Both unaware that they were male, but didn't care because they were both majorly drunk.

Sanji and Zoro ripped off their clothes jumped into each other's arms. Huge erections massaging each other. Tongues thrashing and then Sanji started to kiss and lick Zoro, moving down towards his waist.

When he got to his waist, he licked Zoro's scrotum and started to lick his way up Zoro's man. And then, fastened his mouth around the cock and did his stuff.

He moved his head back and forth, extremely fast, enjoying it, and deep-throating him. Zoro, felt extreme pleasure from someone who had experience, ejaculated into Sanji mouth. Giving Sanji his taste. Sanji, cum dripping from his mouth moved op up to Zoro and kissed him, giving him the taste of his own semen and tadpoles. They toppled onto the ground in a mass.

Zoro, on top, moved around so his cock was in Sanji's mouth, and Sanji's in his.

Both giving each other blowjobs, ejaculated.

After about twenty minutes of this, they both turned to face each other, kissed and then Zoro sat up on his knees, knelt on his knees but his whole body straight up, legs flat on the ground making him look like a backwards capital "L" and lifted Sanji's legs up onto his shoulders, insert his cock into Sanji's anus. Moving in and out, Sanji's tightness loosened and pleasure erupted once again.

Zoro, sweating and panting, ejaculated and then lay down and let Sanji have his turn.

Sanji had Zoro on his hands and knees and insert his cock right up into Zoro's ass and thrust.

Luffy saw movement in Sanji's windows and moved to them and looked in, and there, he saw Zoro and Sanji, drunk and fucking each other.

"Oh boy! This is so cool and a laugh! Gay porn between Zoro and Sanji!" Luffy thought. And he watched for about an hour and then left.

Zoro woke up the next morning feeling a bit sick, looked over at who was beside him, and saw no Nami, but Sanji. Naked! And so was he!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed. Waking up Sanji who in turn, noticing everything screamed.

Zoro jumped out of the bed and flung his clothes on and ran out the door.

Zoro went to the pub, got himself plastered and ran out to see Nami.

Nami saw Zoro running towards her and she, excited as hell jumped into his arms.

"Zoro! You're back! I was so worried about you! Where were you? I have something important to tell you!" Nami said.

"I crashed at Sanji's, babe" he said out of breath. Afraid to tell her what happened. I was drunk. Good grog though."

"Oh,w ell, okay… Anyways," Nami started. "I went to the Gynaecologists yesterday, and he told me that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh wow! That rocks! I can teach him to fight with swords! Mini me's would be cool!" Zoro said, thinking what would happen if his child found out that his dad fucked a guy.

"It gets so much better! I'm having TWINS!" Nami yelled happily. A big smile upon her face.

"Oh wow!" he said.

"Double Trouble" he thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go, hon. See you!" Nami said and she walked off.

"I need grog for this." Zoro said.

Zoro went to the pub and found Vivi and Tayla there. Drunk also.

"Cheers" he said to them and in a few hours he was drunk to. But it would get a lot worse.

Tayla, Zoro and Vivi, all drunk went to Vivi's room and undressed. All kissing wildly.

They took off their clothes and Zoro started to like Vivi's pussy while Tayla gave him head. Ejaculating with pleasure, they had a three-some.

Vivi straddled Zoro, moving up and down fast, on Zoro's cock whilst Tayla kissed Zoro.

Vivi and Tayla switched and wild and kinky sex raged on for hours. Touching and feeling each other, feeling good all around. Sucking, licking and kiss Zoro's muscles, and Tayla and Vivi's bodies. All over.

Vivi and Tayla sat on top of Zoro's head and started to kiss each other and Tayla stuck her fingers up Vivi. Zoro liked Tayla in her vagina and then, an hour later, they all stopped and relaxed.

When they all became sober again, Zoro noticed again that he had done something that he should not have done.

"Please don't let one them be pregnant also." He thought.

"Whoa! You were awesome Zoro! Exclaimed Vivi.

"Thanks" Zoro said, kind of unhappily.

A few weeks later, Zoro decided that for fun, he'd fuck Vivi.

Nami did was pregnant ad did not want to get hurt or hurt her baby so they had not had sex. One of Zoro's favourite past times. So he and Vivi would fuck. And they enjoyed it.

Vivi walked down the street to Doctor Phil's and he checked her out.

"You're pregnant!" he said, "But, who's the father? You have not yet mentioned who it is!"

"Zoro Roronoa!" she said, "He's so hot and got in the sack! I'm excited to have his child!"

"Oh my!" Doctor Phil said in his Texan accent.

"Yup! Well, I'll be seeing you!" Vivi said and she left.

"I have got to warn Nami what's happening! She has to know that her husband is having an affair with one of her friends. And that her friend is having his child also." He said, and he phoned up Nami.

"What? Vivi and Zoro are having sex and Vivi is pregnant?" Nami asked both angrily yet shocked. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I can't believe this!"

"It's true. She came in her just today!" Phil said. "If you want, I can come over and give you some comfort and advice because that's one of my many talents. It runs in my family."

"Okay!" Nami sobbed into the phone.

Okay, I'll be over their tomorrow. I have lots f people coming in today, I was told that I have to help deliver some of their children so I'll be there tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"Yes" she sobbed.

"Zoro! Hey Zoro!" Vivi yelled "Guess what, I'm pregnant!"

Zoro spat out his grog and said, "PREGNANT?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"How many must I get pregnant? ALL I WANT IS A GOOD FUCK!" Zoro yelled.

"I can't believe this… and I've been hurting Nami. And, I, I've been cheating on her, with Tashigi, Tayla that one time, and no Vivi. This is bad. At least Tashigi isn't pregnant." Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro arrived home to find an angry, sobbing Nami with a pitch fork in her hands, aiming at him.

"YOU FUCKIGN BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Nami yelled.

"NAMI?" Zoro exclaimed. "How did you find out? What?

"YOU HEARD ME! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING VIVI!" Nami yelled. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T STAB YOU TO DEATH!"

"Ack! Ummmm, Nami! Please! You're being crazy! Stop!" Zoro said, unsheathing his swords.

"WHO ELSE HAVE YOU FUCKED? TELL ME!" Nami yelled.

"If you put down that pitch fork, I will tell you." He said calmly.

Nami put down the pitch fork, crying violently.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I've been fucking Vivi. But before I got drunk and fucked both her and Tayla. And accidently…" Zoro said blushing. "Sanji, and before I fucked Tashigi."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Nami screamed.

Back at Luffy's hotel room, Tayla told Luffy everything and Luffy told her what he saw with Sanji and Zoro.

"HA HA! DID THEY REALLY?" Tayla laughed

"YEAH! They did! It was a riot! Wish you could've seen it!" Luffy responded.

"But you know Luffy. I actually didn't really enjoy Zoro as muh as Vivi. In fact, I don't like him. But who I do like is you." Tayla said seductively.

Tayla took off her clothes, nude and took Luffy's hand made him place them on her bare chest.

She then stared at him and seductively, started to sing.

**_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..._**

Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Luffy started to get turned on…

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT HOW COULD YOU?" Nami screamed at Zoro, picking up her pitch fork. "WHY, OH WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Yay! I finished chapter 5 AND made it longer! Wow! There's a lot of sex happening here. It's like a porn or something. I guess since it's a lemon I was going to have lots of sex so yeah. OH MY GOD! How could Zoro! Getting to girls pregnant AND cheating on his wife, Nami? That bastard! Grrrr! And he had sex with Tashigi? But Worst of all… With Sanji!

I hope it was a one time thing because Nami shouldn't get this horrid thing happening to her. And what of Luffy and Tayla? Are they really going to have sex? And what will happen with all of them? I hope Nami and Zoro stay together. Oh how tragic it would be if they divorced! tears! Oh well, I know what will happen but don't worry, in the end everyone will be happy. You'll just have to wait and see. I might make at the maximum, or minimum, ten chapters. That would be sufficient to end this story. After all, what would happen if this story went all the way up to a hundred chapters? Wow! Would it be a record? I bet I would then be able to make a chapter book out of this then.

By the way, I don't want my loyal and wonderful readers to not read this and hate me because of this but, I'm male and gay! And Zoro is so hot I find! Anyways, a few things I would like to say.

One being, Nami yelling "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Is not nice to say and she's saying this because she's mad Zoro had sex with other people and Sanji. She's gonna hate Sanji a lot more now. Hopefully not.

Two being that I just had a great idea and I am at the moment too lazy to do this. For a possible chapter, I will feature Nami and Zoro's proposal and wedding. It'll be chapter five so it will be put in fort of this and this will be chapter six. Once I write the chapter, I will title it "Zoro proposes and Nami's Wedding" You'll see it but I'll say in the latest chapter after I finish the wedding, I'll say, "I made the chapter and it's been uploaded so go check it out."

Three. I would like to apologize to all of you about the first chapter five, it was bad and it was just so I could post something because I hadn't in a while because one computer I was on broke down because of me and so I didn't have on for a while and I got worried that you'd think I had given up. I'm sorry and I'm sorry that all of you go t SO many emails saying chapter five is up. I had to fix things so I deleted and readded them. This will be the second last chapter five you'll ever see form this series. The last is the wedding. So in short, I'm sorry. Forgive me.

This is the longest chapter I have yet written and I'm happy and proud. Already in Word Documents I'm on page ten when my longest, chapter three, was only eight pages long.

Please stay tuned for the rest of this fan fiction, stay tuned for chapter six (soon to be seven) called Chapter 6(or 7): Nami's Shock and Sadness

Thank you once again and I'm sorry.

I am also writing a comedy about my wedding to Zoro Roronoa and his and my life together. It's gonna be a gay lemon pic, but also a comedy. I'll even post a link for our wedding pictures. (They are hilarious!) It'll probably be five chapters. More unless people want more. And it's gonna be titled: **_"Sheldon and Zoro's Wedding: Sheldon Roronoa and Zoro Roronoa's Life." _**My friend, Leah (rinoakes) is writing her version of Zoro's and my wedding so it might be funny too. Though mine will be better and I would like you, even if you are homophobic, to write reviews for all the chapters of my new story, good ones hopefully with critism but good ones because Leah and I are competing to see who gets the best reviews on it. So Please. Go read, see, and review my next story. I'll tell you when I have written chapter 1.

Thank you! Bye and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: “I love you, I will always!”

Chapter 6: "I love you, I will always!"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Nami screamed, holding her pitchfork at Zoro's neck.

"I- I don't know…" Zoro began.

"You don't KNOW?" Nami said angrily. "How is it that you don't know?"

"Let me finish!" Zoro bellowed.

"Humph, you have then one minute." Nami said, looking away and shutting her eyes, a few tears rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor.

"Sanji and I got drunk and I ended up staying at his place. But after that we were so drunk, I can't remember what happened. Though, I woke up the next morning, nude in his bed with him naked. So I'm guessing that we had had sex. With Vivi and Tayla, we were drunk but I felt like I was dreaming so I went to their room and then we had a threesome. After that, I guess since you said you were pregnant, I knew I would not be getting any sex from you so I went to the next person who would, Vivi. And I accidentally got her pregnant." Zoro said to Nami. "I'm sorry."

"So, because I'm having your children, I am unable to have sex with you and so you went to Vivi?" Nami asked. "You would leave your pregnant wife to have sex with her friend because you wouldn't be getting any for a while?"

"Well…um…yes…"Zoro said, ashamed.

"You bastard," Nami said quietly but angrily. "Get out! Get out of my house NOW!"

Zoro, not saying a word, walked out of the house and left.

Nami sank to the floor and started to cry. She wept for hours at the thought hat her husband that had cheated on her, she loved, the one that she was going to have his children, she told to leave her.

Then she thought back to her wedding.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

"Oh Nami! You're so good with your hands! Keep going!" Zoro said, ejaculating.

Nami's hand was wrapped around his extremely large cock, sliding up and down it's shaft. She was experienced with this, moving her hand up and down fast, her hand, in patterns. Running the pink head of his man. Cum spouting five inches into the air.

Nami, getting turned on with holding and seeing Zoro's member and incredible six-pack and hot scar that ran down his chest. She removed her hand and licked the dripping manhood fluid of him and swallowed.

"Oh! I love tasting your salty creations. They are so erotic!" Nami told him.

She started to lick his testicles and staring into his eyes with passion. She moved up to his penis' head and inserted it into her mouth and did her stuff that she knew how to do so well. She bobbed her head up and down, feeling his hard on in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and continued faster.

"O-O-O-O-OH!" Zoro moaned.

Nami started to hum. Vibrating his cock, creating even more pleasure with her fellatio that she was giving him.

"Nami! Oh Nami! I can't believe I ever wanted to hurt that time we fought the Black Cat Pirates. Oh Nami! You're fucking awesome!" Zoro moaned.

"NAMI! ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE LEAVING!" came Vivi's shouts from the other side of the beach.

Nami and Zoro stopped their activity and settled down. Not wanting Vivi to see them and what they were doing.

"Ahem, yeah we should be getting back Zoro." Nami said.

"Sure, fine, whatever. I was really enjoying it too." Zoro grunted.

The elegant sun started to set, making the sky turn it's golden orange colour. They walked off together, holding hands, Nami smiling at Zoro. Her one true love.

A week later, Nami and Zoro were on a beach when Zoro, passionately looked into Nami's eyes, which made her stop walking.

"Nami…" Zoro began. "I love you, ever since we first met, I have loved you, even when you pulled me into the oil spill when we met Usopp, and trampled and left me there…"

Nami looked back at him, not saying a word because she wanted to hear the point of what Zoro was saying.

"Nami, I can't stop thinking about you! Not for one damn second! Nami, I love you!" Zoro said. " Nami, I want to have a big house, and kids running around it. I want to have a big yard where a dog can roam. But most of all, I want to wake up every morning, in a big bed, beside You!

Zoro reached into his pocket and withdrew and velvet covered box. He opened it, revealing in a silky white-pillowed fabric, sat a gold ring, with a large diamond embedded on it.

"Nami," He said, kneeling down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Nami stared at the ring and then back ant Zoro, her eyes started to water.

"Yes. Yes! I DO! I love you!" Nami cried, flinging her arms around Zoro, embracing him as tears of joy spilled down their cheeks.

Nami moved back and Zoro slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger. And then the shared a passionately, open mouth kiss.

Nami and Zoro got up and walked down the beach towards their ship, holding hands.

"Let's announce our engagement now!" Nami said so excitedly once they had gotten to their ship.

"Yeah, we should." Zoro agreed.

Nami and Zoro walked onto their ship.

"Oi, come over here!" Zoro yelled to his crewmates.

Luffy. Vivi, Tony Tony Chopper, Usopp and Sanji all came over to Nami and Luffy and stared at them. Their hands holding each other.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard? Take your grimy mitts of my Nami!" roared Sanji to Zoro.

"I'm not your girl!" Said Nami. "Anyways, Zoro and I have something to tell you lot. Zoro and I are going to get married!"

Nami held out her left hand, exposing to them a diamond ring.

"Oh my!" Vivi gasped, running towards them to look at the ring.

"I know!" Nami said excitedly, showing her the ring.

Sanji stared, disapprovingly that Zoro was getting his girl instead of him.

"We so have to have the bridesmaid wear this dress. It's SO gorgeous don't you think?" Said Vivi. Nami, Vivi, and Nico Robin were shopping to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. "This blue matches my eyes and would look darling on the rest of the bridesmaids. Don't you think?

"Oh wow! It is beautiful. But I was thinking more along the lines of a pink dress." Nami told them.

"I am so not wearing a puffy pink dress to a wedding, I am not going to be the flower girl." Nico said.

"All right, I'll buy them but only because you two don't want to wear what I wanted." Nami said. Giving up to them.

"Zoro, you look good in that tux, buy it." Usopp said to Zoro.

"But, how will I be able to hold my swords onto this tux?" Zoro asked him.

"You are going to be wearing or bring swords to your wedding, you stupid ape!" Sanji sassed back to him.

"Why you fucking cook! I am not a stupid ape!" Zoro bellowed trying to punch Sanji but Ussop was holding him back whilst Luffy held back Sanji who was trying to kick Zoro.

Vivi gasped. "Oh my god! You look so beautiful, Nami!"

Nami came walking out of the changing room to show them a wedding dress that she had picked out.

"I love it!" Nico told her.

"Really? I don't know. It's too big." Nami said, looking around at her dress.

"BUY IT!" Vivi said forcefully.

The day of the wedding came and everyone was dressed up. The village of North Monty was at the wedding. The Innkeeper where Nami and Zoro first stayed at winked at them and then took his seat. Luffy and crew were dressed up in suits and the bridesmaids in blue dresses. And Zoro stood at the alter waiting for Nami to walk up the aisle.

Finally, in the large wedding dress that Vivi forced her to buy, came Nami. She looked so pretty and happy as she walked up beside Zoro. And all Zoro could think was "WOW!"

"Do you, Zoro Roronoa, take Nami here to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Zoro replied.

"And do you, Nami, take Zoro Roronoa here to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Nami.

"I do," she answered.

"Then without further ado, you may now, kiss the bride." The priest said.

Zoro and Nami turned to one another and kissed.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh Zoro!" Nami said. "I love you!"

She stood up and went to sleep, crying her eyes out.

Zoro went travelling for a few weeks to go visit Tashigi. When he got there, he was quite surprised.

"Zoro? Zoro! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Tashigi asked him running up to him smiling.

"I came to talk to you and apologize for the last time we were together," Zoro said.

"Oh don't worry. I don't care that Nami and you are married, but actually, I've been hoping that you'd visit. Because you see, I'm pregnant with your child. As you can clearly see." Tashigi told him.

"Oh… Seems now that everyone I fuck gets pregnant." Zoro said sadly, gazing at her stomach, which was inflated.

"What? What's wrong?" Tashigi asked him, and Zoro told her the story.

"Wow! That's bad! I have an idea though. I will go with you to apologize, and have the child, and then I will get Vivi, Tayla and Sanji to apologize to her. Then they can have the child if they want. And you HAVE to apologize and tell her that you love her. And that you want to be back with her. She will hopefully take you back and all will be forgotten. So what'd ya say?" Tashigi said.

"Okay…" Zoro said.

And then they set out for North Monty to talk with Nami.

When they got their, Tashigi got Sanji, Tayla and Vivi together to apologize to Nami.

Nami was reluctant to let them in but she did anyways.

"Nami, I'm like really sorry that I got drunk and fucked your totally hot and good kisser husband, Zoro. You are lucky that you married him because he is SUCH a good kisser and great in the sack. And he's like so totally hot! So, I'm sorry." Tayla said to Nami.

At this Nami looked at Tayla because she thought she was weird.

"I'm sorry Nami that I got drunk and fucked Zoro. Though I would never fuck that moron and for cheating on you, I think you should marry me and divorce him." Sanji said to Nami, kneeling down and taking her hand and kissing it.

"Eww, don't." Nami said, disgusted. She took her hand away from him and stared.

"Nami, I'm sorry that I fucked Zoro lots of times and got pregnant. I am your friend and I wish I hadn't because it would ruin our friendship. So when I give birth to his child I will give it to you." Vivi said.

"Um… thank you…?" Nami said to her. Wondering why she would get stuck with a child that wasn't hers but her husbands and friends.

"I'm sorry Nami that when Zoro and I met, we had sex ad he got me pregnant. I didn't know that you two were in love so I went along with it. But if I had known, I would not have. It's too late for me now to get an abortion because in a few weeks I'm giving birth. And I don't wish to dump Zoro's child on you like this but, with my job I won't be able to see it and I thought that it might make us closer if you and Zoro took care of it." Tashigi said to Nami. "And, Zoro came to talk to me and he was upset about what happened and confided in me about what happened between you two. But he really loves you and he is terribly sorry."

Nami started to cry and said to them that she accepted their apologies, but unless Zoro told her himself, she couldn't forgive him. But just at that moment, Zoro walked in, wearing a tux and carrying flowers.

He gave them to Nami and looked at her.

"Nami… I'm sorry. I really am sorry that I hurt you and got others hurt. I wish I hadn't done it. I don't want to hurt you ever. Nami, I'm so sorry!" Zoro said to Nami. "And I LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, NAMI!"

Then Zoro grabbed Nami and kissed her, and she kissed back, and wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss.

The people watching, were all crying at what they heard and saw. It was too beautiful and the whole town was there behind them crying on their doorstep because they enjoy popping out at random and par taking in what ever happens. Because they are weird.

A few months later, Nami gave birth to twins and took care of Vivi's and Tashigi's children. Tashigi would visit on occasions and Vivi and Sanji married.

Luffy and Tayla got married and had three children, and Zoro and Nami lived happily together, forever with very few arguments, and in love.

Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to write more! I couldn't have done it without you and my friends (you people) helped me realize that one flame shouldn't say it all. I should keep at it and improve. Thank you! And so I remade chapter six and decided to ignore flames and keep writing.

To Leah, "All right! I'll write my very funny and awesome comedy about Zoro's and my wedding and life. Though I am SO sure I will beat you!"

To all the readers, I want to thank you for reading to the end and encouraging me. So, to thank you, I will continue this SERIES in a sequel story when Zoro and Nami's kids grow up to be between sixteen and eighteen. I will IGNORE flames and KEEP writing because I want to try to get to thirty chapters, a hundred THOUSAND words (100 000) and five hundred (500) reviews.

Thank you!

Please email me at for suggestions on a title to the sequel series. I can't decide on names so I will take all your title suggestions, and have my friends vote on the best and choose the most voted one and use it. But please, review here; just send your title ideas and whatever to me at the email above. But review here anyways because I want to try and get many. But my next fan fictions will be rated less, hopefully, then M.

But I will start the two other fan fictions on like august 21st hopefully because for ten days I'll be at my dads house where I don't think we have our computer back, that I broke, and then for another ten days I will be at a cottage. So I will be back around then and write new ones. But I will type in a chapter section to this story that I have made a new fan fiction and I will post the link and tell you how to get there and the names because some of you have me in favourites and I want to get you in contact about the new ones. Or if in reviews, you post your emails, I will email you the info about the new stories and that way, you will know about them.

Thanks again!


End file.
